


mar'eyce

by skywalkerluke



Series: SkywalkerLuke writes Jangobi Week 2021 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jango Fett, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M, Marking, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Switching, Top Jango Fett, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, forced to work together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerluke/pseuds/skywalkerluke
Summary: Jangobi Week 2021Day 4: Forced to Work TogetherJango always kissed Obi-wan like he was fighting. Ever since the first time they met, in a dirty bar in Lower Level Coruscant, Jango seemed divided between punching Obi-wan and kissing him
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: SkywalkerLuke writes Jangobi Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136870
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153
Collections: Jangobi Week





	mar'eyce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bureau_pinery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bureau_pinery/gifts).



> There wasn't a parameter to *what* made them work together. I ran with it, and my mind refused to continue anything even remotely related to plot. 
> 
> I blame Tosh's Art. It got in my head and I needed to write something. Tosh, thank you for the fantastic finished work and snippets that fed this thing in my brain.
> 
> @Marina, if you're reading this, please don't. If you do, please tell me so we can compare notes in what you thought.

Jango always kissed Obi-wan like he was fighting. Ever since the first time they met, in a dirty bar in Lower Level Coruscant, Jango seemed divided between punching Obi-wan and kissing him. The latter had won most times, they both aggressively kissing, trying to win a personal dominance contest. 

He took Obi-wan’s clothes off like it personally offended him, making his Jedi robes almost tear at the seams, his pants always coming out of these encounters with slightly bigger waists than before, the elastic waist ragged. 

  
  


Jango liked to mark Obi-wan’s skin, leaving him with red-and-purple marks in his chest, always testing Obi-wan’s control with how high he tried to leave the marks, trying to get the Jedi Knight marked to the whole Jedi Order to see his indiscretion, how he rolled around with a Mandalorian. 

The first time they fucked, it had been dirty and quick, Obi-wan’s legs around Jango’s waist in the alley behind the bar, Jango quickly opening Obi-wan’s fluttering hole with quick strokes of his thick fingers, never coming close enough to his pleasure spots for Obi-wan to actually draw more pleasure from being fingered, soon being entered by Jango’s cock. 

Obi-wan gasped against Jango’s mouth, biting his lower lip, hissing in displeasure against Jango moving so quickly, only chasing his own pleasure. Jango’s hips snapped against Obi-wan, hands leaving red bruises in his fair skin. Obi-wan had to bring his hand to his cock, pleasuring himself, alternating between gasping for Jango to move closer, impossibly closer to him, and grunting in displeasure of not being able to come without a hand in his cock. He did love freely coming, without holding his cock, and sometimes even without touching it. 

  
  


Jango fucked Obi-wan liked he was fighting him, chasing his pleasure instead of sharing it with the red-haired. And Obi-wan responded in the same way, always enjoying when he could tumble with Jango in an actual bed, rid him of that ridiculous amount of armour and weapons, and ride him for hours. 

Jango always looked murderous, his hips snapping, but Obi-wan knew too well how to chase his own pleasure and leave Jango waiting. He could feel Jango in the Force, his pleasure bright and warm, nestling in a place under Obi-wan’s sternum, and that made Obi-wan always able to know just exactly when to stop his lazy roll of hips, and stop the other man from spilling so nicely into him. 

Obi-wan usually ached after their encounters, Jango’s girth thick and pleasurable, always leaving behind a sense of not being full enough. He beared the marks for weeks, sometimes standing naked in his bathroom, petting the marks as he gently scissored himself open, his hands and toys still enjoyable and pleasurable, but not like the rough Mandalorian he encountered way too many times in bars. 

Obi-wan especially enjoyed the day he had filled Jango, entering his tight heat even with his hole opened around a plug, grunting in pleasure everytime he snapped his hips against Jango, tracing his fingers around his puffy rim, where he entered him again and again. Jango keened everytime Obi-wan traced around where they were joined, making the redhead grin and repeat it until Jango almost sobbed, needing release and for Obi-wan to move inside him. 

These days usually ended with Obi-wan in his back, Jango finally running out of patience and flipping them, angrily riding Obi-wan and holding the man’s hips down, using him for his own pleasure, while Obi-wan grinned at him, clenching and trying to move with the man, who always snarled for him to keep quiet. 

  
  


The first time they did not work against each other, each chasing their own pleasure, Jango was almost blinded by how good it felt. His brain had curtcircuited for a few moments, he was sure. Obi-wan moved against him, his undulating hips bringing his chest close enough for Jango to mouth at the other man’s nipples, holding Obi-wan’s plush ass and helping him move, groaning with pleasure. 

Obi-wan was almost rendered speechless, his mouth open and little “ah, ah” gasps softly escaping when Jango clutched at him in a particularly good way, Obi-wan’s arms circling Jango’s neck, trying to find purchase against his back, to bring his hips just a little higher, bring Jango’s nicely thick cock deeper into him. 

Jango flipped them, appreciating the sight that was Obi-wan high on pleasure, his head thrown back, chest filled with bite marks and hips nicely red, Jango’s hands always coming back to them. Obi-wan rotated his hips, clenching around Jango, trying to find the position Jango entered deeper in him, sitting himself in the man’s laps and grinding, gasping as Jango moved to kiss him, hips snapping. 

Obi-wan clutched at Jango’s back, bringing him closer to his own chest, wanting to feel him against his own sensitive nipples, back arching and hips grinding. Jango searched for his hands, caressing his arms and sides, Jango’s hands sliding against Obi-wan’s, holding them closely and pressing the redhead’s hands to his chest, his heart wildly beating. 

Jango smiled languidly at Obi-wan, his hips snapping lazily now, only trying to prolong his pleasure, Obi-wan tightening around Jango and punching out a moan, coming over both their bellies. 

“See how much nicer it is when we play nicely together, dear?” Obi-wan smiled at Jango, pressing down to kiss him again, smothering the annoyed groan from the other man.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing something smutty in years. Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
